¡Vivir!
by Maricoles
Summary: La siempre obediente y estresada Bella acaba de descubrir que solo tiene una semana de vida y quiere vivir todo lo que no ha vivido. ¿Qué pasara si en el transcurso de esa semana encuentra el amor?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia salió de mi loca cabeza.**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas de sexo si no te gusta no lo leas.**

**Pareja: Edward/Bella.**

**Palabras: 5475 (según Word)**

**Autor: Salem Fabian (Maricoles)**

**Beta: Eve Runner **

**groups/betasffaddiction**

**Este OS lo hice para el concurso Lemmonsutra del grupo FFADD pero no pase a la segunda ronda. Ahora se los dejo aquí para que puedan disfrutarlo.**

**¡Vivir!**

Parada frente al espejo del baño del antro no podía entender como había desperdiciado treinta años de mi vida, prácticamente me quedaba una puta semana de vida y no era capaz de...

— ¡Quiero sexo! ¡Quiero vivir! ¡No quiero morir virgen! —grité. Total la maldita música no dejaría que nadie escuchara y yo moría con cada minuto que pasaba. Quería tener esa pequeña gran experiencia.

El maldito baño mixto del antro hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que quería al entrar y ver a una pareja follando.

Una chica pelirroja salió del baño y se me quedó viendo, debía ser un poema, vestida con un mini vestido negro y unos zapatos rojos. Mis amigos me trajeron a un maldito bar para que me distrajera pero simplemente no podía. Dos días atrás me dijeron que iba a morir, la única esperanza es una maldita operación que estaba en etapa experimental y nadie la quería hacer ¿Por qué? Solo había un veinticinco por ciento de posibilidades de sobrevivir ¿Por qué nadie entendía que veinticinco por ciento era mejor que cero?

Siempre pensé que tendría tiempo de conocer a alguien, de amar a alguien pero no estaba aquí, en un maldito baño maloliente de un antro de mala muerte y en ese momento lo decidí, si iba a morir, moriría contenta. Moriría feliz y haciendo todo lo que pospuse…

Saqué mi BlackBerry escribí mi renuncia para el puesto por el que tanto había luchado como gata. Era Chief Manager del área de finanzas de toda América para una empresa grande, Vulturi INC.

Y pensar que el otro idiota con el que competía faltando un día, había abandonado la lucha para poder encontrarse, de eso hacía ya más de dos años. Nadie creía que alguien tan joven pudiera con el puesto, pero nadie me conocía, cuando decidía ir por algo por eso iba sin importarme nada más. Y ahora estaba decidida a vivir, en una semana viviría todo lo que pudiera, empezando por lo que la chica pelirroja se estaba metiendo en la nariz…

—Oye me das… —yo la niña antidrogas estaba a punto de meterme mi primer línea de coca—. Puedo pagártela, es más, quiero comprar ¿A quién puedo comprársela?

La tipa me miró desconfiada.

— ¿Eres policía?

—No, soy una mujer que se volvió loca. Digamos que siempre me he portado demasiado bien y hoy me cansé.

—Ven te voy a llevar con quien vende pero primero métete una línea de coca. Así sé que no eres policía.

—Dime cómo.

—Toma con tu uña y simplemente inhala—me dijo haciendo eso ella.

Miré mis manos, mis uñas casi recién hechas, me las había hecho antes de ir a recoger los análisis como hacía cada semana y lo más probable fuera que la próxima semana ni siquiera estuviera viva, solté una carcajada que hasta a mi me dio pena, era más de dolor que de otra cosa.

Muerta en una semana.

Tomé la cocaína y la inhale, no una sino tres veces, necesitaba embotar mis sentidos lo más rápido que pudiera. No quería sentir.

No me permití sentir dolor cuando mi padre murió. Ni cuando mi madre me avisaba que una vez que entrara a la universidad ella vendería la casa y se iría a explorar el mundo o al menos el país, me dijo que ella necesitaba vivir lo que no pudo cuando era más joven, mi madre se embarazó de mi estando aún en el Instituto, se casó con mi padre y vivió una vida infeliz hasta que él se murió y en cuanto pudo deshacerse de mí… lo hizo.

Ese día lloré. Luego hice planes. Siempre hacía planes, eran los únicos que no me fallaban. Planeé mi vida, estudiaría y trabajaría llegaría lo más arriba que pudiera en una empresa, no en cualquier empresa, en Vulturi Inc. Si, ellos eran los putos dueños del mundo. Alimentos, muebles, ropa, bebidas, no había nada en el planeta que no tuviera que ver con ellos. Y lo logré, lo hice. Ahora solo me quedaban dos cosas por hacer casarme y tener hijos…. Pero… ya no tenía tiempo.

El único hombre que de verdad me había amado, yo lo había alejado siendo sincera con él. No quería compromisos ni nada por el momento. Había observado a la personas y por lo regular cambiaban sus metas cuando se enamoraban y yo no quería alejarme de las mías, así que me volví fría e impersonal, dejé el amor para después.

Jacob… ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le llamaba y le decía que quería pasar un fin de semana salvaje con él? Volví a carcajearme, no creo que su esposa lo tomara muy bien.

Escuché un tronido de dedos.

—Chica despierta, ¿Estás segura? —me dijo la pelirroja.

—Sí, vamos.

Caminamos hasta llegar con un tipo hermoso en verdad, cuando nos acercamos el tipo besó a la pelirroja como bienvenida.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Para mí no hay saludo? — ¿De dónde salió la descarada en la que me había convertido? ¡Fácil! Era la mujer que siempre había reprimido, a la que nunca dejaba salir.

El tipo me miró y me evalúo. La pelirroja habló.

—Ella es una niña buena que ahora quiere portarse mal.

—Ahhh… si, hermosa —me dijo siguiendo con su mirada lasciva y caliente—. ¿Qué tan mal?

—Tanto que no recuerde ni como era hace unos minutos, quiero olvidar todo.

—Mira cariño, de casualidad, tengo lo que necesitas justo aquí —dijo tocando su polla—. Y no es mi enorme y deliciosa polla, es una nueva mercancía una pastilla mágica, la cura a una enfermedad que los humanos llamamos… depresión y soledad.

Si el idiota supiera que la única cura para mi enfermedad era mi muerte.

—Lo quiero —dije segura.

—Es caro —dijo.

Dinero, siempre había ahorrado, no había gastado en nada que no fuera necesario, así que mi cuenta estaba lo suficientemente grande.

—No importa.

—Una nena decidida, esas me gustan —me dijo tomando mi cadera y acercándome a él—. Diez pastillas… cien dólares —se rió y agitó una bolsita con unas pastillas de colores.

—Pues dame dos paquetes. ¿Y pasa algo si las mezclo con coca? —pregunté porque si pasaba era mejor.

—No nena, no pasa nada. Solo no abuses… mucho —terminó riendo y lo acompañé.

Mis sentidos estaban alerta y mi cuerpo se sentía lleno de energía, me sentía viva. Me sentía casi completa, el vendedor era lindo tal vez con un poco de suerte sería el que me quitara la virginidad, que en este momento me estorbaba más que nada.

Tomé una pastilla con agua como me dijo James, el vendedor. Si las mezclaba con alcohol lo único que conseguiría sería una resaca horrible y no una buena diversión. Tal vez la última noche la mezclara con alcohol, pero ahora no.

La pelirroja muy agradecida por regalarle una de las bolsitas con las pastillas de colores me llevó a la pista de baile. Comenzamos a bailar sensualmente entre ella y yo, me tocaba y me hacía sentir bien. Jugábamos y nos acariciábamos.

Los tipos babeaban literalmente. Por primera vez agradecí a la entrometida de mi amiga Alice el haberme vestido como prostituta con un mini vestido y unos grandes tacones, negro y rojo colores que jamás mezclaba, esos colores eran demasiado fuertes para mi… ahora eran mis preferidos.

Unas manos tomaron mis caderas, ese olor lo conocía. Me volteó y me dijo:

—Hola gatita, pensé que las grandes ejecutivas como tú no se divertían solo hacían grandes negocios — ¡Oh si! El tipo se acordaba de las palabras que le dije.

—Hola Edward, que gusto encontrarte y ya no soy una gran ejecutiva, renuncié. Ahora solo soy yo Bella Swan y estoy divirtiéndome como nunca jamás lo había hecho. Estás jodidamente caliente ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta?

—Veo que te soltaron la lengua además del cabello. Se ve hermoso tu cabello suelto, libre —se me quedó mirando—. ¿Estás drogada?

Arrugué mi cara e hice la señal de un poquito antes de soltar una carcajada.

— ¿Qué te metiste?

—Pastillitas de colores —le dije sin evitar reírme otra vez. Saqué la bolsita de mi sostén y la agité.

—Dame eso ¿Estás loca?

—Si estoy loca y además estoy demasiado caliente por ti. Vamos a algún lado y enséñame eso que me prometiste una vez.

—Te acuerdas… ¿Segura de qué quieres conocer el paraíso? ¿Dime qué es lo que quieres?

—Te quiero a ti clavado en mi, fuerte. Quiero que hagas que me olvide de hasta como me llamo. Quiero lamer cada centímetro de tu piel, quiero darte sexo oral y que me des lo mismo de regreso, prometo hacer inolvidable tu fin de semana.

Edward se carcajeó, me soltó y apretó su estomago. Iba a mandarlo muy lejos cuando me dijo:

—No te enojes. En la oficina creíamos que tomabas algo para no tener sentimientos y deseos pero ahora veo que solo era una maldita fachada. Eres fuego, hermosa y yo voy a hacer que ardamos juntos, así terminemos en el infierno.

Seguimos bailando. Siempre había odiado los espectáculos que daban los enamorados, pero el que estábamos dando era mejor. Él me tenía agarrada de las caderas y yo me le restregaba, me movía al compás de la música, era una serpiente enredándome en él. Lo tocaba por encima de la ropa. ¡Cielos! Se sentía tan bien ser libre.

Él me acariciaba los senos por encima del vestido, lamía mi clavícula y besaba mi cuello.

— ¡Vámonos o follame aquí! Pero ya no aguanto más —le dije.

Agarró mi mano y me sacó de ahí.

Cuando salimos a la calle todo era más luminoso, más… era más vivo. Sentí el frío golpear mi cara, mis piernas y mis brazos pero no me disgustó, me gustó sentir el frío. Caminamos un poco y me recargué contra una pared y me quité las bragas.

— ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó mientras le tiraba las bragas, las atrapó con una mano y las llevó a su nariz.

— ¡Quiero sentir el maldito aire en mi cuerpo! ¡Quiero que el aire me haga el amor! —grité.

— ¡Cállate Bella! Van a llevarnos a la cárcel por alterar el orden público.

—No, no queremos que venga la policía ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A un hotel? ¿O vamos a mi departamento? —le sugerí. La verdad por primera vez en toda la noche quise estar en un lugar seguro para mí.

—No, vamos a ir al mío, dejemos tus lugares seguros ¿O qué no pedías a gritos sexo?

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me metió en un auto.

Llegamos a un edificio vacío en una zona que no conocía.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —no tenía miedo, estaba excitada y deseosa.

—En mi casa, vamos —dijo bajando del auto y haciéndome entrar al edificio.

La estancia estaba semi vacía, se veían varias mesas amontonadas, así como mobiliario de cocina.

—Tu casa es un puto restaurante abandonado —dije riéndome.

—No, es un puto restaurante a punto de ser abierto y vivo un poco más arriba. Ven.

Tomó mi mano y me llevó a las escaleras, donde me pegó a la pared y comenzó a besarme.

—Me encantabas con tus trajes sexys de ejecutiva pero cuando te vi con este vestido que apenas te cubre, quería volverme loco. Todos te veían —me decía mientras con su mano jugaba con mis pliegues.

Jamás había sentido algo así, era una especie de pequeños espasmos que atravesaban toda mi piel. Quería decirle que era virgen, que nunca había estado con nadie pero las emociones que sentía me rebasaban.

Y de pronto todo estalló, pequeños espasmos sacudieron mi cuerpo llenando mi mente de fuegos artificiales.

—Eres muy receptiva, todo tu cuerpo hierve con apenas tocarlo.

—Yo tengo que decirte algo… — ¿Cómo decírselo y que no saliera corriendo?

—Shhh… Te escuché en el baño —abrí los ojos—. Sé que esta vez será tu primera vez y te juro que será inolvidable.

Me guío de nuevo hacia arriba y había en medio de nada una gran cama con sabanas blancas y muchos cojines.

Cuando estuvimos al lado de la cama él bajó lentamente el cierre del vestido. Y comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo, se concentró en mis senos, las piernas ya no me respondieron y caí en la cama. Él siguió torturándome con pequeñas mordidas, besos y lamidas por todo mi cuerpo.

Experimentaba sensaciones que desconocía y todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de fuego.

De pronto sentí sus besos bajando y lo sentí, él estaba besándome ahí, no, estaba follándome con su lengua. Él me torturaba, succionaba, lamía, mordía. Pensé que eso era lo más glorioso de la vida cuando de pronto metió un dedo dentro de mí, sin dejar de torturarme con su boca comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera con su dedo.

Yo gritaba incoherencias, si hubiera sabido que era así no hubiera esperado nada, ahora tenía dos dedos en mi mientras con su boca estaba en mis senos, los delineaba con la lengua, mordía mis pezones, besaba mis senos, mi vientre. Un remolino comenzó a formarse en mi vientre y explotó, arrasando todo a su paso.

Sentí que él se movía y se ponía de rodillas entre mis piernas.

—Escúchame, puede que duela mucho o solo una pequeña molestia, tú solo relájate.

Puso un cojín debajo de mí, me pidió que separara las piernas y las doblara un poco y de pronto entró en mi, todo. Jadeé más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, sentía una incomodidad, algo extraño dentro de mí, al tener ese pensamiento sin dudarlo solté una risa tonta.

—Me gusta tu risa —me dijo besándome y ese fue el detonante con el que perdí la poca resistencia que tenía, fue como si de pronto el Big Bang ocurriera dentro de mi cuerpo, miles de sensaciones, de sentimientos y de todo me llenaron, me dejé llevar.

Llegamos casi juntos, yo un poco antes que él pero sentir el su semen dentro de mi casi me hace llegar otra vez.

Al terminar nos entregamos a los brazos de la inconsciencia.

Cuando desperté el maldito dolor de cabeza que me hizo ir al hospital estaba ahí conmigo, me levanté tratando de no despertar a Edward y una incomodidad en mi zona baja me hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado y por acto de magia mi dolor de cabeza desapareció.

Busqué un baño, me sentía algo desastrosa, jamás había dormido desnuda, ni con un hombre, ni me había levantado a caminar desnuda. Encontré el baño, era un poco pequeño pero funcionaba bien y estaba muy limpio.

Mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cuerpo tratando de tocarme como lo había hecho Edward. Comencé a introducir mis dedos en mi, ¡Cielos que genial era estarse tocando! No era tan genial como cuando Edward pero ya no tendría tiempo de aprender, un pequeño orgasmo se estaba formando y aplicando presión en mi clítoris estallé.

—Verte hacer eso es lo más caliente que he visto en toda mi vida, mira como me tienes —me dijo Edward sorprendiéndome por detrás, tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su pene erecto y listo.

Comencé a mover mi mano de arriba abajo y volteé, quedando frente a él.

—Hazme el amor aquí, siempre tuve esa fantasía de hacerlo en el baño.

Edward me miró y sonrió.

—Eres insaciable pero eso me encanta. Vas a tener que ayudarme, brinca un poco cuando te lo pida.

Lo intentamos varias veces pero la risa, el agua y el jabón no ayudaron, terminé resbalándome en cada intento, aunque fue realmente muy divertido sentirnos desnudos y resbalosos. Decidimos cambiar de posición.

—Edward ¿Te sabes el Kamasutra de memoria? —le pregunté entre risas, era la tercera posición que probábamos y parecía que con esta si tendríamos éxito.

Me puso de pie de frente a la pared con las manos recargada en la pared y el trasero levantado.

—Tengo buena imaginación, además he fantaseado contigo desde que te conocí —dijo.

— ¿En serio? Siempre pensé que me detestabas.

—No, detestaba tu actitud fría y hueca. Amo más esta nueva faceta, ardiente como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Y ahora cállate y déjame trabajar —dijo antes de reír—. Apoya tus manos en la pared y abre bien las piernas —me dijo mientras con sus manos apretaba mis senos.

Besó toda mi espalda, masajeó mis nalgas, me nalgueó y juro que casi tengo un orgasmo cuando lo hizo. Amaba sentir sus labios en mi espalda y sus manos en mis pechos.

Comenzó a pasar sus manos por mis pliegues esta vez más fuerte, después sentí que cambió, ya no eran sus manos, era su polla la que me acariciaba y me volvía loca. Me penetró desde atrás, al final terminé contra la pared, el frío de la cerámica y lo caliente de mi cuerpo fue una combinación explosiva llena de fuego.

Cuando terminamos salimos del baño abrazados. Él se separó un poco de mi y buscó algo en una cómoda que cuando llegué no había visto. Observé el departamento aún sin suficientes muebles daba la sensación de paz, de amor, de hogar. Sacudí mi cabeza, no quería pensar en que jamás iba a poder tener algo así, mi departamento era tan impersonal, tan frío.

Intenté vestirme pero había roto el cierre de mi vestido al bajarlo y no subía, tampoco encontraba mis bragas.

— ¿Has visto mis bragas? —le pregunté.

—Sí, me las regalaste y no pienso entregártelas. Ten —dijo entregándome una playera enorme de algún equipo de futbol—. Vamos a comer algo.

Me tomó de la mano y me sonrío, eso calentó mi corazón.

Bajamos a la planta baja. Él abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar un montón de cosas. Aprender a cocinar era una de las cosas que deje para después, siempre comía en la oficina y por la noche pedía algo a algún restaurante deli. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin yo siquiera sentirlas.

Edward estaba concentrado en preparar algo, era tan sexy y tan libre, eso era algo que me había hecho odiarlo mientras trabajábamos juntos ¿Por qué yo no podía ser libre y feliz como él?

Todavía recordaba esa noche, dos días antes de que tuviéramos que entregar el proyecto que decidiría quien tendría el ascenso.

**Flashback **

_Él se paró en el quicio de mi puerta. _

— _¡Vámonos! No pueden presionarnos de esta manera._

_Eran casi las tres de la mañana y yo tenía prácticamente 48 horas sin descansar como era debido y verlo así parado con la camisa semi abierta, la corbata colgado al igual que el saco en el hombro me hizo desearlo, reprimí mis sensaciones y recordé mis planes, yo quería demostrar que era capaz que no necesitaba a nadie y tenía mis planes, mis estúpidos y tontos planes. _

—_Vete tú. Yo si soy una persona confiable, capaz de entregar las cosas a tiempo, soy una gran ejecutiva y no tengo tiempo para divertirme. _

_Él me miró y se fue al otro día, en vez de entregar el proyecto, entregó su carta de renuncia._

**Fin Flashback**

— ¿Por qué entregaste ese día tu renuncia? —le dije sacándolo de su momento de éxtasis culinario.

—No quieres saberlo —dijo volviéndose a concentrarse en picar.

—No, si quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo.

—Pero no te enojes. Cuando fui a verte en la madrugada me sentía fastidiado y frustrado, había terminado el proyecto varias horas antes pero no quería irme y dejarte ahí sola. Al ver que tú no te movías pensé que no tenías sentimientos, que solo querías llegar lo más arriba que pudieras —hizo una pausa, levantó la vista y me miró como pidiendo disculpas —. Y pensé que no quería ser como tú.

Eso me dolió y me hizo sentir pequeña. Mientras yo luchaba por terminar el proyecto él ya lo había terminado, él no quería ser como yo y en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo tampoco quería ser así… ya nunca más.

— ¿Y por qué el restaurante? —intenté preguntar sin que se notara el dolor en mi voz. No era dolor por él, era por mí, por darme cuenta de todo lo que perdí al posponer mi felicidad por mis planes.

—El día después de que salí fui a ver a mis padres para comunicarles mi decisión e increíblemente y contrario a lo que esperaba ellos se alegraron y me dijeron que sabían que yo no era feliz en ese trabajo, me dijeron que me dedicara a descubrir lo que realmente quería, que ellos me apoyarían en todo. Pasé los mejores quince días de mi vida con mis padres y redescubrí mi pasión por cocinar. Me puse a trabajar en el restaurante de un amigo, él me enseñó todo, trabajé desde lavar trastes, mesero, cocinero y mientras tomaba todos los cursos, diplomados y demás que pude. Y hace tres meses vi este edificio en venta, vi que era lo que había buscado, vendí mi departamento y mis padres me prestaron dinero y aquí estoy a punto de abrir mi primer restaurante.

Mientras me explicaba él seguía trabajando, yo nunca había sabido bien a ciencia cierta qué era lo que quería y entonces lo recordé, tenía yo como cinco años y le dije a mi mamá que yo quería ser esposa y mamá como ella y ella se rió de mi, me dijo que no pensara así, que debía de ser una gran ejecutiva, que ser madre y esposa era una tontería.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Edward.

—Sí, es solo que acabo de recordar lo que yo quería ser realmente y que ya nunca lo voy a poder hacer.

—No digas que nunca. Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras.

Quería decirle que ya no tenía tiempo pero no podía, no quería ver la lástima en sus ojos. Solo sonreí o al menos lo intenté.

—Vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

Edward realmente cocinaba delicioso. Hizo una especie de ensalada de verduras con queso y huevos revueltos pero todo era delicioso. Era como si nunca hubiera comido, esta comida era deliciosa.

— ¡Edward eres un excelente cocinero! Realmente todo está delicioso.

—Gracias, pero tal vez puedes agradecérmelo más entusiastamente.

Estaba sentada encima de una mesa de acero y lo jalé hacia mí y comencé a besarlo, tratando de transmitirle lo agradecida que estaba con él. Tomó mis piernas y me jaló más hacia él.

—Ves, es mejor sin ropa interior —dijo y se quitó la playera que tenía y yo hice lo mismo con la mía.

— ¡Tramposo! —dije él tenía unos boxers.

— ¡Oye! Soy el cocinero no podía estar desnudo —dijo quitándose los bóxers—. Ahora abrázame con tus piernas y tus brazos y no te sueltes.

Cuando lo abracé pude sentir su erección entre mis pliegues, él se movía sin dejar que su miembro entrara en mi. Estaba volviéndome loca con el simple roce mientras me besaba y bajaba hacia mis pechos.

Me llevó hacia una pared y me dijo que me recargara en ella, de pronto sentí que me soltó y con una mano llevó su pene a mi entrada.

—Estás lista cariño —me dijo.

Quería hablar pero no podía, solo asentí.

Cuando entró en mi fue mágico, fue como si mi alma, mi mente y mi corazón se estuvieran reconciliando, juro que jamás había sentido tanto y en tan poco. Sentir a Edward entrando en mí, embistiéndome, mi espalda contra la pared… me hacía volverme loca. De pronto Edward atrapó uno de mis senos y lo mordió un poco.

—Esto —dijo señalando con su nariz porque sus manos me sostenían—. Es mi marca, porque serás mía para siempre.

El orgasmo llegó y me envolvió. Edward todavía no iba ni a media carrera, así que siguió embistiéndome y un segundo orgasmo aun más fuerte estaba a punto de hacerme estallar cuando escuché un rugido, era el rugido de Edward anunciando el suyo y me hizo sentir tan bien, tan llena de vida que me llevó a un orgasmo intenso y después al llanto.

—Bella ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? ¡Dime por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Solo abrázame y ámame otra vez.

—Tranquila todo va a estar bien —me dijo cambiándome de posición y acunándome en sus brazos.

Subió las escaleras y me depositó en la cama. Nos acomodamos y el comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna, mi llanto seguía.

Me estaba dando cuenta de todo lo que iba a perder, de todo lo que había perdido por cerrarme a sentir.

Intenté controlar mi llanto pero simplemente no pude. Él estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, solo abrazándome. Había momentos en los que pensaba que ya todo iba a estar bien pero de pronto volvía hacerse intenso.

Cuando por fin me pude tranquilizar Edward me miraba fijamente como temiendo que todo volviera a comenzar.

—Tranquilo, ya estoy mejor.

— ¿Bella qué pasa? ¿Dime por qué lloras de esa manera? ¿Alguien te lastimó o te hicieron algo?

Lo miré, quise ser sincera o al menos lo más sincera que podía ser con él.

—Estoy enferma, tengo un tumor en la cabeza… es enorme y mi única solución es una operación pero puedo morir en la operación, nadie la quiere hacer —lo miré—. Solo hay un veinticinco por ciento de probabilidad de que sobreviva.

Edward abrió los ojos y tomó entre sus manos mi rostro.

—No, no puedes morirte, no ahora que por fin estás conmigo. ¡Me oyes! No puedes irte y dejarme. Te amo, tal vez sientas que es demasiado pronto pero no es así, porque te he amado desde que te conocí, desde que entramos a trabajar y te veía pasar horas y horas trabajando. Por favor no te rindas, vamos a luchar juntos, no vamos a darnos por vencidos. ¡Prométemelo! Prométeme que vamos a luchar y que no me vas a dejar.

Quería decirle que era prácticamente imposible, que lo más probable fuera que ni siquiera aguantara la operación y que estaba esperando la respuesta de un neurocirujano. Solo lo abracé y volvimos a hacer el amor.

Después de ese episodio pasamos dos días más juntos. Él me interrogó de manera exhaustiva, me preguntó sobre todo en mi vida. Cocinó para mí un pastel, hizo una pasta deliciosa, me sentí querida y deseada.

Creo que nunca en mis 30 años había sido tan feliz como en estos tres días que llevaba con Edward.

Era martes por la mañana y yo debería de estar ingresada en el hospital y comenzando a hacerme los exámenes para que realizaran la operación el jueves pero veía a Edward y me dolía separarme de él, moví mi cabeza y me paré para ir al baño, a medio camino me detuve y lo vi dormido tan en paz en la cama y lo supe, me había enamorado de él.

Él era todo lo que siempre deseé secretamente y ahora que por fin lo había encontrado y me había abierto al amor, lo más probable era que jamás lo conociera… Un dolor en mi cabeza me hizo gritar y todo se oscureció.

Edward's POV

Estaba soñando con Bella y los hijos que tendría con ella cuando escuché un grito. Abrí los ojos y la vi caer desnuda en medio del departamento.

Como pude me puse un pantalón y una playera al igual que a ella. Había un hospital a unas calles, la tomé y corrí como loco hasta la zona de urgencias con Bella entre mis brazos.

— ¡Alguien ayúdeme! —grité histérico.

Varias enfermeras corrieron y una de ellas llegó con una camilla, me preguntaron qué había pasado.

—Sé que está enferma pero no sé de qué, iban a operarla.

—Dígame el nombre de ella —me dijo alguien.

—Bella Swan, Isabella —corregí—. Isabella Swan.

—Según el registro del hospital ella debería de estar ingresada para una operación —dijo una de las enfermeras y luego abrió la boca y dijo—. ¡Oh! Pobre chica.

Recordé a mi amigo Jasper, él era doctor y podría ayudarme. Estaba marcando su teléfono cuando lo vi caminar con otro tipo grande.

— ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo estoy… el amor de mi vida está aquí, está enferma pero no sé de qué, por favor Jasper por lo que más quieras en la vida… ayúdala.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Bella, Isabella Swan —al escuchar el nombre el grandote se volteó hacia mí.

— ¿De qué conoces a Bella? ¿Y dónde está? Tengo tres días intentando localizarla desde que desapareció del antro, pensé que había hecho una locura.

—Está ahí —señalé el cubículo donde habían metido a Bella—. Pero no me dejan entrar. Ella estuvo conmigo ¿Qué tiene?

—Mira no te conozco pero te veo preocupado por ella —me dijo el doctor—. Ella tiene un tumor que está causándole mucho dolor pero está en una parte donde si acá tu amigo lo remueve perfectamente quedará como si nada hubiera pasado pero si algo sale mal ella morirá a los pocos segundos.

—No ella no puede dejarme, me lo prometió.

Jasper me llevó a una especie de sala y me dijo que esperara ahí que estaban preparando a Bella para unas tomografías y al terminar podría verla.

Poco después aparecieron dos chicas, amigas de Bella, siempre creí que ella estaba sola pero las chicas sabían muchas cosas de ella.

Cuando apareció Jasper me dijo que Bella no despertaba pero que me dejarían entrar a estar con ella, la operación sería al día siguiente.

Entré junto con sus amigas, verla en la cama, llena de cables hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella.

—Bella prometiste quedarte conmigo, por favor… vamos a seguir amándonos, no me dejes —pude decir antes de llorar.

Entraron Jasper y el otro doctor y me miraron.

— ¿Qué tomó Bella? —me preguntó el doctor que no conocía.

— ¿Qué tomó? Nada —y entonces lo recordé—. Tenía unas pastillas de colores, cuando estaba en el antro estaba drogada pero no sé ni que era.

Ellos se miraron y volvieron a verme.

— ¿Pero no tomó algún medicamento o algo diferente?

—No, las pastillas de colores se las quité y las tiré, en el departamento solo comimos pasta, huevos, verduras ¿Qué pasa?

La chica de pelo negro se acercó al doctor.

—Emmett nos estás asustando ¿Qué pasa?

*  
_Casi dos años después._

Habían pasado dos años desde ese día que Bella estaba en el hospital y a veces soñaba con ella dormida, llena de aparatos. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos que me dolían y me lastimaban, tenía que continuar con mi vida dejando el pasado atrás pero las imágenes de Bella llena de tubos todavía me atormentaban.

Mi vista se iluminó con mi chica favorita, era la mejor mesera y esposa que pudiera tener y pronto sería la mejor mamá.

Se acercó y me sonrió.

— ¡Cocinero apúrese con mis órdenes! ¿Qué hace pensando como tonto —me dijo antes de reír.

—Nada solo pensaba.

—Sigues con lo mismo, ya te dijo Emmett que estoy bien, puedo trabajar hasta el día que se me rompa la fuente, desde que nos dijeron que estaba embarazada me tratas como si fuera…

Puse mi dedo en su boca y no la dejé continuar.

—Shh Bella, no te trato como si fueras de cristal, te trato como lo que eres la cosa más importante en mi vida. Cuando despertaste ese día en el hospital fui el hombre más feliz del mundo y cuando nos casamos lo fui aun más. Nunca pensé que seríamos tan felices.

La campanita que indicaba que alguien había entrado al restaurante nos hizo sepáranos un poco pero luego lo pensé mejor, la abracé y la besé.

—Eres lo más importante de mi vida Bella, te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

—Tú eres todo para mí, me devolviste la vida, sin ti no estaría aquí, te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo pero si no le llevo los huevos con tocino al señor O'Connell no estará muy contento.

Me dijo antes de separarse y reír.

¡Cómo me encantaba su risa! Escucharla reír era lo mejor de cada día, bueno porque por la noche prefería escucharla hacer otros sonidos.

_Casi cinco años después._

—Y entonces los doctores descubrieron que la bola que tenía en la cabeza había desaparecido.

––¿Pero porque desaparecio?

––Fácil a tu mamita le hacia falta amor y yo se lo di, entonces ella tuvo porque vivir.

—Y entonces mamá se casó contigo y pusieron el restaurante porque tú la curaste con tus besos.

— ¡Aja! ¡Qué inteligente hija tengo!

La risa de Bella llenó de nuevo la sala, era la víspera de navidad y estábamos terminando de arreglar el árbol.

— ¿Cuántas veces le has contado a Nessie esa historia?

—No sé pero me encanta contársela. ¿Señora Cullen sabe lo hermosa que se ve embarazada?

—Tengo una ligera sospecha, mi marido no deja de decírmelo.

Besé a Bella y Nessie se nos unió en un abrazo.

¡Qué más podía pedir! Si era tan feliz.

**Gracias a Eve y a la Señorita Abogada ( Ludwika ) por sus correciónes.**


End file.
